fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
'''Alice '''is a remake of the famous fairytale series "Alice In Wonderland". Characters * Alice Kingsleigh - The main character of the series. * Mad Hatter - A man who Alice met in Wonderland.Who later joins Alice on her adventures. * Charles Hamillton III(The White Knight) - An old man that the Hatter and Alice found in the woods. * Mad March(The March Hare) - An assasin who works for the Queen of Hearts who gets decapitated but is brought back to life by the Walrus and the Scientist.He wears a mask to cover his disfigured face. * Mallymkun(The Dormouse) - A mouse who worked in Mad Hatter's hat store. * The Dodo - A dodo who was ordered to kill Alice,he refused and helped Alice,Mallymkun and Hatter to escape. * Tweedle Dee - A little boy who lives with his brother in Wonderland. * Tweedle Dum - A little boy who lives with his brother in Wonderland. * The Queen Of Hearts - The ruler of Wonderland who wants Alice killed. * Absolem The Catterpillar - A catterpillar who always comes across Alice and Hatter and gives them advise. * The Walrus - The loyal assistant of the Scientist.Who only works for the Queen of Hearts because his master works for her. * The Scientist(The Carpenter) - A scientist who works for the Queen of Hearts together with his assistent. * The Jubub(Jubub Bird) - A murderous bird who kills for the Queen of Hearts. * Jabberwocky - A dragon who lives in the deepest caves of Wonderland. * Chessur(Cheshire Cat) - The Hatter's immortal cat with magical powers. * McTwisp(The White Rabbit) - The first person Alice encounters in Wonderland,he always comes late. * Bayard Hamar(The Bloodhound) - Charles' dog who wants to kill the Queen of Hearts becuase she killed his family. * Gormann - The Queen of Hearts' housekeeper. * The White Queen - The Queen of Hearts' sister who helps Alice and her freinds to stay away from the Queen of Hearts. * Bandersnatch - The White Queen's magical pet. * Chess Soldiers - The White Queen's soldiers. * Card Soldiers - The Queen of Hearts' soldiers. * The Knave Of Hearts - The Queen of Hearts' executioner. * The King Of Hearts - The Queen of Hearts' man who doesn't like his wife anymore for years but doesn't tell her because he'd be executed otherwise. * Humpty Dumpty - A living egg who Alice,Mallymkun,Dodo and Hatter encountered when escaping the Queen of Hearts' castle. * Duchess - The Queen of Hearts' best freind. * Mock Turtle - A turtle with the head of a cow who always cries. * The Cook - The White Queen's cook. * Richard Rat - A money inner and cavalier who works for the Queen of Hearts. * The Sheep - A sheep who owns a store in Wonderland. * Goldilocks - A little girl found by Alice,Hatter,Mallymkun and Chessur. Alice/Characters Episodes Season 1 * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Category:Series Category:Alice Category:Cancelled Series